


Your Love Ain't Got Nothin on Me

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: Inspired by the song by The Pretty Reckless





	

I felt it on the tip of my tongue. Warmth throughout my body. Adrenaline thrilled me as I gathered the courage to ask. I could always blame it on the drinks.

"Can I kiss you?"

Rhett almost dropped the remote as he turned to look at me. "Wh-why?"

Now or never. "I have been thinking about it a lot and I feel like if I just do, I won't think about it as much anymore." I was proud of myself for not losing my nerve. "Not a long one or anything."

As the seconds passed, he appraised me, and I felt myself growing red. I had crossed a line. And possibly just wrecked a friendship. I couldn't help but anticipate him asking me to leave. I broke eye contact and stared at my hands, abashedly. What had possessed me to ask? I should have known!

To my surprise, he didn't say "no" right away. Instead, he asked, "Are you sure?"

I stared at him.

"Because if we do, it can't happen again. You know that."

I pondered this. But I was well aware of what I would say next. "You already know my answer. But I don't want to if you don't."

Rhett leaned forward slowly, his fingers touching gently under my chin. I looked straight into his eyes as we got closer. A hair's width from eachother, my lips began to tremble. He smiled slightly before pressing his mouth to mine. 

I felt my heart in my throat. I had every intention of simply pecking him and moving away, but he had changed the tone. And I wasn't complaining. His hand grazed the side of my face, still kissing me, until he inhaled deeply and pulled away. We looked at each other a moment, both breathing a bit faster than usual, his hand still on my face. 

"That was more than I'd planned." I teased him. 

Rhett grinned. "Not sorry." 

He moved as if to kiss me again, but I sat back and grabbed the remote. "Okay, so moving on..."

But He wasn't having that. He grabbed the remote and tossed it away. I giggled nervously as he stood and pulled me to him, leading me towards the kitchen. When he turned on me, I backed up until I bumped into the counter. Rhett pressed against me, his forehead against mine, his body practically grinding me into the ledge. I lifted my chin so I could kiss him again. 

"God, I want you so bad." I whispered.

it was all I could do not to shriek when he lifted me on to the counter, stepping forward until his pelvis touched mine. "Yeah?" He said softly, teasingly. "You want it?"

My entire body trembled. All I could do was nod. His proximity was driving me crazy. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, his hands sliding up my legs and under my skirt... 

I gasped as he began to rub me, subconsciously moving my hips, gripping his hair at the nape of his neck. "Please!" I moaned desperately. I needed him. I needed it now.

My hands fumbled for the button on his pants. He stopped touching me for long enough to undo it quickly, pull me to him, And take them down. It happened so fast, I was unprepared for the shock of him entering me. I clawed at his back, my mouth parting in a silent cry. It was something I'd wanted for such a long time, and now that it was happening I almost couldn't process it. I had to be dreaming. My entire body was on fire. I kissed him hard as he thrust into me, over and over. He seemed to be as desperate for it as me. 

I was taken by surprise again when he set me down, turned me over, and entered me from behind. I leaned over the counter, gripping the edge for dear life as he pounded into me. "Oh my God, I'm gonna cum, oh please, I'm so close-" I felt my climax building, wet and ready. When I came, I screamed his name. I struggled to catch my breath as he simply breathed, "fuck yes."

Again, he whipped me around, picking me up, carrying mE to the couch. He lay down with me on top of him. Immediately, I hovered over him in a crouch, putting him in me again, riding on him until I felt weak. Even then, I didn't stop. It felt too good. I pulled my shirt up over my head and unsnapped my bra. He watched my chest as I bounced, occasionally grasping me, touching my legs or my navel or whatever he wanted. The expression on his face drove me over the edge again.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, collapsing on top of him. He brushed my back with his hands for a moment before grabbing my hips and thrusting upwards into me. My body felt limp. I was helpless to do anything except to accept his cock and cum again, this time making a mess all over him.

rhett looked elated. He pushed me until I lay on my back, lifting my legs up over his shoulders, beginning to fuck me again. I cried out, looking at him with awe on my face. "I want it, oh please, take that pussy, please!" I could see when he was about to cum. He quickly withdrew himself and finished all over my chest. For a few minutes, we both stayed still, panting, unable to find the will to move.

After he opened his eyes and smiled at me, I grinned lasciviously. "All I said was a kiss!"

 


End file.
